Noches de insomnio y libros
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Jane no siempre pasa la aspiradora cuando no puede dormir. Jane/Maura. One-shot.


**Nota de Autora:** Este fanfic fue originariamente publicado en la comunidad Spanish Femslash por el reto #7: Mi libro favorito (de ahí la cita escogida). Mi primer Jane/Maura sin crossover xD, espero os guste aunque sea breve ;)

* * *

**Noches de insomnio y libros**

Era bien entrada la madrugada, cuando la ausencia de Jane en la cama despertó a Maura. La forense se volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesilla y frunció el ceño, era demasiado pronto como para que Jane estuviese levantada ya, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la semana infernal que habían tenido en el trabajo; un dantesco caso de cuádruple homicidio, toda una familia incluidos dos niños, en el que apenas habían encontrado pistas, pero que finalmente habían logrado cerrar esa misma tarde. La detective estaba tan cansada, que en vez de ir a celebrar con los demás al _Dirty Robber_, había preferido dirigirse directamente a su apartamento con Maura y tratar de relajarse con una cena tranquila y una película. Aunque desde que estaban saliendo últimamente siempre acababan en casa de Maura, aquella noche Jane había insistido en que fuesen a la suya, lejos de cualquier posible interrupción de su madre o alguno de sus hermanos, que parecían haberse habituado a aparecer sin invitación en casa de la doctora.

Maura se levantó y al salir al pasillo pudo ver luz proveniente de una de las lámparas del salón. Sin apenas hacer ruido llegó allí y se encontró a Jane sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, un grueso libro sobre su regazo; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la expresión concentrada en el rostro de su novia, que parecía completamente absorbida en su lectura. Aquello era nuevo, pensó Maura, normalmente cuando Jane no podía dormir por algún motivo, se ponía a pasar la aspiradora por todo el apartamento, hábito del que había sido testigo en más de una ocasión. Esta era la primera vez que la encontraba leyendo pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Se acercó a ella.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó suavemente para no sobresaltarla.

—No —contestó Jane alzando la mirada hacia Maura—. Sé que hemos cerrado el caso y encerrado al asesino, pero no logró quitarme de la cabeza… —No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta, Maura lo comprendía perfectamente, casos como aquellos, con familias inocentes y niños pequeños tocaban una parte especial en ella también, siempre eran los más difíciles, por mucho que intentaran distanciarse, les afectaban en mayor o menor medida.

—Y has pensado que leer te ayudaría a distraerte. —No era una pregunta, pero Jane asintió igualmente.

Maura se sentó a su lado y echó un vistazo al grueso volumen sobre las piernas de la detective; los llamativos cubre tapas estaban desgastados, con pequeñas rajas en los bordes y esquinas, las hojas lucían un ligero tono amarillento, sin duda un querido y viejo libro leído en más de una ocasión, tal vez compañero incansable de otras noches insomnes.

—No hace falta que me hagas compañía —dijo Jane—, con que una de las dos pase la noche en blanco ya es suficiente. Vuelve a la cama.

Maura negó con la cabeza, ahora que sabía por qué estaba Jane desvelada a aquellas horas, no quería que estuviera sola, aunque fuese en silencio, sabía que su presencia reconfortaba a la morena mucho más de lo que esta estaba dispuesta admitir.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que por mucho que insistiera, Maura no se iba a mover de allí y, la verdad, en el fondo apreciaba sinceramente que no lo hiciera, resultaba más sencillo mantener a raya a sus fantasmas y demonios con la doctora a su lado. Apartó el libro de sus piernas y recolocándose en el sofá, con la espalda contra uno de los brazos, le indicó con un gesto a Maura que se sentase en el hueco entre sus piernas. La castaña no se hizo de rogar y enseguida se acomodo allí con la espalda contra el pecho de la detective, que rodeándola con los brazos, colocó el libro frente a ambas. No era una posición típica para leer, pero Jane alcanzaba a ver las páginas por encima del hombro de Maura.

—¿Quieres que te lea? —inquirió Jane tras depositar un suave beso en la sien de Maura.

La forense asintió, dejando que el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo alrededor del suyo la envolviera, dispuesta a disfrutar de la sensación y a escuchar a Jane leer en voz alta, una experiencia nueva que estaba segura que no iba a olvidar en un largo tiempo.

_Al pie de la loma, Frodo encontró a Aragorn, erguido, inmóvil y silencioso como un árbol; pero sostenía en la mano un capullo de _elanor _y una luz le brillaba en los ojos. Parecía que estuviera recordando algo hermoso, y Frodo supo que veía las cosas como habían sido en ese mismo sitio…_

Jane retomó la lectura donde había parado minutos antes y, al tiempo que disfrutaban de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de la calma y seguridad que sentían cuando se encontraban así, ambas dejaron que la historia les ayudará a olvidar por unas horas la cruda realidad de días anteriores.


End file.
